Elizabeth
by Misaki Kinomoto
Summary: Her destiny will unfold as the Winchesters dig deeper into the Celestial War. Her powers can destroy and create. She will be loved or she will be hated. She will break hearts and she will help heal them. But she will always be Elizabeth. Cas/OC. Dean/OC.
1. Prologue 1

Elizabeth stared up at the man in front of her. She barely reached his stomach. "Ella, this is John Winchester. He was your mother's best friend," said the man who had held onto her small hand the whole funeral. She looked at the man holding her hand. His name was Harry. He was her father's friend, who had helped out with everything pertaining to her mother's funeral.

"Mr. Winchester, Harry doesn't believe me. The scary man will come again," she whispered, and John looked at her oddly.

"Go Harry. I'll talk to her."

Harry left, leaving her with the kind looking giant in front of her. He went down so she could see his eyes better.

"Now, Elizabeth," he said, and she instantly liked him. He didn't try and give her nicknames. Only her good friends could do that. "What was this about a scary man?"

"Mr. Scary Man came to my room every night. Mommy slept in my room too, and the man would just stand there and lean over me. He's going to hurt Mr. Harry tonight, Mr. Winchester. Please stop him," she whispered, and John nodded.

"Tell me Elizabeth, which of the rooms is yours?"

Elizabeth decided at that moment that she would like her new caretaker very much.

-x-x-x-x-x-

John Winchester had left her in a motel room with his two sons. The older one, Dean, was around 3 years older than her, and the younger one was three years younger. Dean seemed very big in her 5 year old eyes. Little Sam was fast asleep, and she was watching him sleep. He was a very cute toddler. She liked toddlers.

"So, Elizabeth. Dad says you'll be living with us from now on," said Dean, his eyes not moving from the tv.

Elizabeth nodded. "Mommy died. The Scary Man killed her. He said that Mommy was bad. That I should go with him. He said that if I didn't shut up, he'd hurt Mommy. I didn't shut up, and he killed Mommy."

Elizabeth had already cried herself dry, and screamed herself hoarse in an effort to have her voice heard; no one had paid any heed but John Winchester.

"My mom died too. Something killed her, but Dad won't say what."

Elizabeth nodded. She looked away from Sam. "What're you watching?" she asked, and Dean glanced her way fleetingly.

"Scooby Doo."

"I like that show. It's funny. But in the show, those things are people in costumes. Here, they're real, aren't they?" she said, sitting on the floor next to him.

Dean looked at her properly now, surprised. For a five year old, her mind had made the connections rather quickly.

"Yeah."

"So your Dad's gonna get rid of Scary Man?"

"Yeah."

"He won't hurt me?" she said in a small voice. Dean sighed.

"Don't worry Elizabeth. Dad's gonna keep you safe."

Elizabeth smiled at him, deciding that she like Dean very much.

Suddenly, Sam started wailing. Dean leapt out of his position and ran to Sam, trying to soothe him back to sleep.

Elizabeth walked up behind them. "Um, may I?" she said, and Dean nodded, placing the wailing toddler on her small lap.

She pulled out a flower. She smiled at the wailing baby.

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your powers shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the Fates design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine…._

The flower, which had been slightly squashed and very evidently whithering suddenly glowed and came back to life. Baby Sam laughed happily at new trick, repeatedly telling Elizabeth to do it again. Dean stared in wonder. A sound brought them back to reality. John Winchester stood at the door, his eyes widening for a moment and then becoming very, very serious.

"Elizabeth, I believe there may be a problem."

-x-x-x-x-

Elizabeth sat guiltily in front of John after the two brothers had been sent away.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Winchester. I really didn't mean to… Mommy told me I was a bad girl for doing it. But I kept doing it. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me here," she said in a small voice.

"No, Elizabeth, that's not what I wanted to say. You're a very special child, Elizabeth. You need to understand that. And it will be very dangerous to let you use your powers without understanding them. I went back, and the man you were talking about wasn't any kind of man. He was a demon."

"Like the creatures that live in hell?" she whimpered. John nodded.

"Why did the Demon Man want me?" she said, looking scared.

"I don't know, Elizabeth. But our best bet is to have you relocated. I have a friend who'll be more than willing to take you in. She's living in our home town, where Sam and Dean will be staying with another friend of mine. So you won't be lonely," he explained. Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm not a bad girl?" she whispered, her deep brown eyes big and watery.

John felt his heart twitch and he smiled at her. What had that woman told her?

"No, dear. You're not. Now, you can go to sleep in the big bed with Dean and Sam. We're setting off tomorrow."

"Ok, Mr. Winchester," she said.

"Oh, and Elizabeth?" he said. The little girl turned to look at him and he smiled again.

"I lied to Harry. I'm not your mother's best friend. I'm her brother," he said. Elizabeth seemed to take a bit of time to process this.

"So then you're my uncle?" she asked, in a manner that was so adorable that even the big, macho John Winchester almost went 'AW!'.

"Yeah. So call me Uncle John from now on, okay?" he said, and the girl smiled and nodded.

"Goodnight, Uncle John. I'm glad I'm not alone anymore."

John nodded and the girl crept into the king sized bed. He stared at the ceiling and sighed in defeat.

It was only a matter of time till the whole celestial war and his sister's actions caught up with him. He just hadn't realized that it would be this soon.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN-**

**So? How was it? This is my first ever Supernatural fic, and there is a very high possibility that it will become AU after a point. I'm still watching season 2, but I know the basic outline of what happens in the later seasons. Maybe I'll stick to the outline, maybe I won't. we'll see when the time comes.**

**Till then, tell me what you think and I'll add more chapters to this fic. **


	2. Prologue 2

Elizabeth smiled up at the pretty woman in front of her. Her name was Suriel, and she was the friend her new-found uncle had told her about.

"Elizabeth, we're just a few blocks away. Come visit us whenever," said Dean, grinning at her. The two had hit off brilliantly over the baby Sam. He ruffled her dark brown hair and bolted to the car to sooth his little brother who was crying again.

John chuckled. "You're welcome over whenever you want, Elizabeth. Suriel, take good care of her."

"Of course, John" she replied, and Elizabeth looked up at her new Guardian with wide eyes. She was blonde, with very pretty blue eyes and a very pretty voice. She was like a princess from one of her fairytale books.

John patted her on the head and left her with the woman who smiled at her kindly. "Come along, little one. Let's figure out which room you want," she said, and Elizabeth trotted behind her, her small angel stuffed toy trailing behind her.

Suriel glanced at the small toy and said, "What a pretty stuffed toy! What's his name?"

Elizabeth smiled brightly at the interest taken in her favorite stuffed toy.

"His name's Castiel. He's the Angel of Thursday. Mr. Church Man told me that he's my guardian angel, because I was born on a Thursday. Mr. Church Man said I could keep him because of my destiny. What does destiny mean, Ms. Suriel?" she replied, tilting her head in concentration when she said the big word.

"It's a very complex word, dear. Would you like some apple pie?" she said, and Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically, her five year old brain not centering on the fact that Suriel had not answered her question.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"She asked what destiny meant, Michael."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it that way Suriel."

"Yes, and she has the most adorable stuffed angel toy. It's quite funny, really. Looks exactly like Castiel and she never goes ANYWHERE without it."

There was a brief silence on the other side of the line.

"Do you want me to come there?" he asked finally. Suriel smiled.

"You want to meet her, don't you?"

There was a silence on the other side that proved that she was right.

"Come when she turns 15. Ten years or so, and we can be sure."

The man called Michael agreed and that was that.

-x-x-x-x-

That night, Elizabeth knelt near the bed while Suriel watched in amazement as she rattled off hymn after hymn. Finally, it seemed she had decided to have a nice long conversation with God.

"So, Mr. God, this is Elizabeth. Hey. Thanks for letting me meet my uncle, he's really nice. And I know already that Dean and I will be best friends. Sammy will play with us when he gets older, and we can all go and have fun together! And thanks for letting me stay with Suriel, she's very nice. She makes yummy apple pie and she likes my Castiel. Mr. God, will you say hi to the other Castiel? You know, the one who works for you? What's it like to be an angel? Are their wings nice and soft? Do you think Castiel will like me? I'm a good girl, right Mr. God? My Castiel said that you'd listen whenever I felt lonely, because in reality we are never lonely," she said, her eyes shut tight.

Suriel watched in amazement. This girl was no ordinary five year old.

"He said that you're always watching, Mr. God. He used a very big word that I don't really understand. Um….omni….omnipre…OMNIPRESENT! yeah, that was it. He said that you were that, and you'd always watch over me, because I was a good girl, and you like good girls. Do angel's like good girls too Mr God? Well, I'm sure you have to listen to all the other good children in the world, so I better get going. Its my bed time, Mr. God. I hope you have wonderful dreams! Good Night!"

Then she got up and tucked herself in.

"Good night, Suriel," she said.

Suriel smiled. "Good night, dear. Do you want me to read you a story?"

"Could you tell me the story of Lucifer's Fall tomorrow? I'm very tired today."

"Of course, dear. Good night."

"Sleep tight!"

"And don't let the bedbugs bite," finished Suriel, slowly closing the door. Once she was sure Elizabeth was asleep, she called Michael via their telekinesis.

_MICHAEL!_

_**Oh, Suriel. What's wrong?**_

_Oh nothing! Just that Castiel has been talking to Elizabeth through that stuffed toy that looks creepily like him!_

_**What?**_

_I'm serious. She was spouting of stuff about HER Castiel, and how he said stuff about the Lord being Omnipresent. Five year olds have no idea what that is, Michael._

_**Castiel, just what do you think you're doing?**_

**Sorry, what?**

_Why are you speaking to Elizabeth right now?_

**I don't do it purposely. She is more powerful than the two of you realize. I was watching her one night, and she just grabbed on to my grace and shoved it into that doll.**

_**A doll that creepily looks like you.**_

**Yes.**

_**How long ago was this, Castiel?**_

**A year or two. In human years. **

_Looks like we're going to have to speed up the plan then, Michael. Anything else you've forgotten to tell us?_

**She likes hymns. **

_**Not like that Castiel.**_

**Um…. You probably already know she can heal. Not yet powerful enough for a person though.**

_How much time, Castiel? How much?_

**Maybe 5 years. At the most.**

_**That little, huh? Well, looks like I wait five years to pick her up then.**_

_Sigh… alright. But I swear, Castiel, if you start rattling off angelology to her, I will kick you. You're revealing far too much, far too early._

**Alright. Find a way to release me, would you?**

_I'll try._

And through this conversation, a little girl's destiny was decided. A little girl with big brown puppy eyes and pretty brown hair who slept a floor above where the conversation took place…. A little girl who would be known forever in Heaven and Hell as… Elizabeth.

-X-X-X-X-X-

**AN-**

**Hey! So how'd you like it? It's kinda short, isn't it? Hmmm.**

**I'm thinking of fast-forwarding the story, so the next chappie is gonna be a the actual start of the story. **

**So, tell me. Wasn't Elizabeth adorable? And HOW does John know Suriel? Doe he know she's an angel? And a Castiel stuffed toy. Lucky Elizabeth. I want one. **

**And Michael? How does Michael fit into the story? Oh, question, questions, and more questions. My oh my. Who, or what, is Elizabeth exactly?**

**Read and Review! **

**Love,**

**Misaki.**


	3. And so it begins

**AN- Just so you know, the story now takes place before Uriel's death (naturally. He's there in this chapter) at some unknown time between episodes. Just so you know, why everyone is so weird.**

**Btw, cookies for whoever notices the vague reference in this very AN!**

**Also, most of the angels aren't dicks. Bear with me for a while. You'll see why.**

**-x-x-x-x-x=**

Michael looked up at Suriel. "It's already time?" he said, surprised. It felt like it was just yesterday when the ten year old Elizabeth came to him to be trained to use her powers. He sighed. But then again, angels did feel the passage of time differently.

"Yes. She apparently asked that darned toy to save Dean Winchester, and Castiel leapt to do so," said Uriel, rolling his eyes. The 28 year old Elizabeth still had the stuffed Castiel toy, but only took it out when she was really upset. Finally, they were letting her go back to earth, where she would meet up with the Winchester brothers again. She had always gone back for Christmas but after Sam's girlfriend died, she hadn't been able to go back.

Michael and Suriel had been very careful to keep Castiel and Elizabeth as far away from each other as possible. If she came to a place he would possibly appear in, he was warned to not come. Extreme but necessary.

"Uriel! Uriel!" called the girl…nay, woman's voice, and she rushed in. Elizabeth had not lost her innocent charm, nor her big puppy eyes. Her brown hair was longer, reaching her chest in beautiful curls, and she had acquired her womanly curves. Of course she had grown, but she was stuck at a measly 5'10", which was tall for a woman, but not tall enough amongst the other angels.

"Ah, Little One. We were discussing the details of your return to the brothers. They are at Bobby's," Michael said warmly.

"Can I leave now? Not to be rude, but I've really missed them, and Sammy's grown so much! Dean of course, still needs to keep it in his pants, but some things never change! Oh, please, can we go soon?" she chanted, and Uriel groaned. When Elizabeth first came, she had been an oddity. But within hours of her arrival she had found that her Puppy eyes even charmed angels to do her bidding.

Michael chuckled. "Are your bags packed?"

"Oh yes! And I have Zach's guitar as well! He gave it to me saying that I should continue singing and…" she started, but Uriel put up his hand.

"Enough, Little Radio, shut up."

Elizabeth pouted and then grinned. 'Such mood swings,' thought Suriel fondly.

"Aw! I'll miss you too Uriel! I didn't know you cared!" she said loud enough for every angel on the cloud to hear and hugged the man. Uriel froze and all the angels giggled behind their hands. Uriel was the funniest angel, but also the most forbidding. Elizabeth, however, never seemed to realize that.

"Ella, lets go. I'll drop you," said Suriel with a small smile, and immediately, Elizabeth found herself on Bobby's doorstep with all her bags. Suriel had disappeared.

Elizabeth knocked on the door, and a tall blonde man with green eyes peered down at her.

"Yes?" he said.

"Thanks for remembering me, Dee-dee," she said, grinning.

"Oh. My. Dear. Lord! Lizard!" he said, and picked her up and twirled her around.

She laughed and saw Sam who had rushed out to see her.

"Liz!" he said, and Dean handed her over to him like she was a piece of paper.

She was twirled around again and Bobby appeared, pulling her into a bear hug.

"I'll put your stuff in a room," said Dean, grinning at her. She nodded, amused that even now, these men never asked her where she had been.

She was put down on the dining table by Sam and Bobby went to get her something to eat.

"So how's life been for you?" said Sam, grinning.

"Ok. Suriel still spoils me rotten," she replied grinning and Sam let out a bark of laughter.

"I'm guessing you know about Dean going to Hell then," he replied, a bit more seriously.

"Yeah. How'd he get out?"

"Oh, an Angel named Castiel pulled him out."

Elizabeth froze. "What?"

"Yeah, he should be here soon," said Dean, grinning at her and swiping some fries from the plate Bobby had placed in her hands.

"Um, I'm sorry. I thought you said an ANGEL name CASTIEL pulled you out."

"Um, yeah. Why?" said Dean frowning.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Oh nothing. I've read about him, that's all."

"Elizabeth."

"Geez, Cas! Put a bell on it!" said Dean. Elizabeth would have giggled if she wasn't so frazzled.

"Castiel?"

He looked at her and nodded. She stepped back. "That's not possible."

"You've hung out with Suriel and Michael, and you think this isn't possible," he said in a monotone, but slightly confused.

"How did you hear me?" she said. Dean looked between them, confused.

"I pulled you out of Hell at her request," said Cas, helpfully.

"So you two know each other?" said Sam.

"No. Well, not exactly," she said, and pulled out her Cas doll.

"Um, Lizard, not to sound idiotic, but why does that doll look like Cas?"

"I don't know. I got it a long time ago," she said. "All I know is that whenever I talk to it, it talks back. And whenever I say I want something, it happens."

"When she was a baby, I was standing next to her crib. She grabbed some of my grace and kept it with her. I don't really know how."

"Oh, I guess you'll want it back," she said, awkwardly handing him the doll. He looked at it emptily and handed it back to her.

"I don't need that part of my grace. Keep it."

Bobby coughed indiscreetly and everyone turned to look at him. He just shook his head, his eyes twinkling knowingly.

Both the angel and the woman looked rather confused.

"Um…. So I guess I should say Hi?"

He looked confused.

"Did I not already greet you?" he said, looking at Dean for conformation.

"She's not sure how to react to your appearance," explained Dean, and a small smile flitted across her features.

"Uh-oh. Cas, step back…" started Sam, but Elizabeth had already gone ahead and grabbed Castiel's cheeks.

"SO-DARN-CUTE!" she said, and Dean looked torn between laughing or saving Cas.

Cas, however, seemed to be turning a rather interesting shade of red.

Bobby chuckled. "And here we go again."

-x-x-x-x-

**AN-**

**WHENEVER I SEE CAS I WANNA PULL HIS CHEEKS AND HUG HIM TILL HE DIES OF SUFFOCATION! SO DARN CUTE!**

**Yeah, he really is that cute, and I just wanted to express that.**

**And yes, it is really short. But i didn't have much time to write this chapter, due to my exam. And yes, i have been studying for the past 5 months. And yes, i know. I don't know how i'm alive either.**


End file.
